


Будет вам Европа

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: EuroTrip (2004)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Краткое содержание: где близнецы нашли деньги на поездку в Европу и почему у Дженни все под контролемПримечания: Вольное предположение на тему того, откуда Дженни и Джейми взяли деньги на поездку
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Будет вам Европа

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

«Мы любим молодое поколение и его свежие идеи, и готовы спонсировать и снять один оригинальный проект, который в последствии будет включен в программу нашего канала. В связи с чем объявляем конкурс, в котором могут принять участие все желающие в возрасте до 25 лет».  
Знал бы главный редактор центрального телеканала, когда подавал объявление, чем обернется для него этот конкурс. Но тогда он заинтересованно ждал новых предложений.  
На кастинг пришло много участников. При виде такого количества людей, главный редактор напрягся, но энтузиазм горел ярким пламенем и он был решительно настроен найти новый проект для своего канала.

— Было бы хорошо создать кулинарное шоу. Вы представляете, соревнования нескольких команд, спец-эффекты, кулинарные трюки…  
— Извините, но у нас уже есть в программе кулинарное шоу такого формата, зачем дублировать. — Попытался возразить главный редактор.  
— Ну и что! — Отмахнулась от него первая конкурсантка. — Пусть будет еще одно. А я могла бы быть там ведущей. — Кокетливо сказала она.  
— Мы вам перезвоним. — Выпроводил он ее, приглашая следующего.

— Гонки на тракторах по горам. — Ошарашила его с порога девушка-хиппи. Она даже не стала садиться, сразу развернула плакат.  
— Что? — Переспросил главный редактор, подумав, что ему послышалось.  
— Гонки на тракторах, сложнейшая трасса, горная местность, кто доедет…  
— Что значит, кто доедет? Это что — опасно?  
— А как же! — хищно улыбнулась она. — Иначе не интересно.  
— Следующий!

— Модные показы, новинки, направления моды, выставки, съезды, презентации, лучшие общества, я согласна ездить по всему этому сама, вы только представьте — у вас будут лучшие кадры. Вы меня слушаете? — Вдохновенно расписывающая проект модница заметила, что он борется со сном.  
— Да, да. — Ответил он, сдерживая себя, чтобы не зевнуть и пытался понять о чем она говорила. За эти полчаса он чуть не заснул.  
— А еще…  
— Спасибо, мы вам перезвоним.

— Скандалы, сплетни, интриги, звездная жизнь, мы вытащим все тайны знаменитостей наружу, вы представляете, сколько у вас будет телезрителей! — Яростно рассказывала ему светская акула. Главный редактор держался за голову и почти видел, как с таким проектом его канал превращается в телевизионный аналог бульварной прессы.  
— Спасибо, мы с вами свяжемся.

За следующие несколько часов главный редактор понял, что его представления о вкусах людей безнадежно устарели. Конкурсанты один за другим доказывали ему, что телезрители только и ждут передач про все приюты города для бездомных крыс, обзоры дворовых матчей баскетбола, множество кулинарных программ, реалити-шоу с немыслимыми правилами и замкнутым пространством, передачи о музеях Новой Гвинеи и Зимбабве, прямые трансляции о жизни домашних животных и многое другое.  
Когда очередная милая девушка рассказала ему, что можно снять проект о видах социальных отклонений, извращений и сексуальных девиаций, в красках описывая современное устройство какого-то клуба «1000 удовольствий», он понял, что ему плохо.  
И когда в кабинет пришли Джейми и Дженни, главный редактор нервно пил воду и затравленно поглядывал на часы.  
— Что у вас? — Спросил он, настороженно глядя на них.  
— Краткий туристический экскурс. Маленькая программа о том, что интересного посмотреть в каждой стране с точки зрения обычного путешественника.  
— И все? — удивился главный редактор.  
— Да. — Кивнула Дженни. — Все просто.  
— Мне нравится ваша идея, ребята. Я вам оплачу поездки, если вы мне составите план и привезете фотографии. — Он вздохнул и мысленно поблагодарил мироздание, что можно не слушать дальше остальных. Туристических обзоров у них в программе не было.  
— Правда? — Просияли близнецы. — Мы хотим начать с Европы.  
— Давайте подпишем контракт. — Редактор сразу достал документы. — Будет вам Европа, ребята. И фотоаппарат будет.


End file.
